Falling Together (Sequel)
by SSA.mGubler
Summary: By popular request, here is the sequel to "Falling Under." And it picks up right where they left off. Addison is finally safe from her past, and now pregnant. Addison reluctantly returns to her job at the BAU, but must juggle being the now-mother to Hannah, and her work life. Things get rough when Addison has to testify and put her past in jail, forever. (M for later chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

Due to popular request the sequel has been born! I hope you all love it as much as the first one! Any ideas/suggestions are ALWAYS welcomed, as long as they are nice. Please review, too. please please. xoxo

As always, I do not own Criminal Minds, I own nothing... literally.

* * *

Chapter One:

"Breakfast is served." Spencer said, happily walking into the hospital room.

"Oh, thank god." Addison smiled, shifting onto her other side.

"One iced latte for you, and one iced Americano for me," Spencer smiled. "And donuts to share." Hannah said, bursting into the room with the box.

"It's so good to see you both." Addison smiled. It had been a rough couple days, for all of them.

"Come here," She said, allowing Hannah to crawl into the hospital bed with her, wrapping her arms around her.

"The doctor said you can come home later today." Hannah was beaming as she nestled up next to her mother.

Addison looked up at Spencer, smiling.

"Hannah, we have some news for you." Spencer said.

"What could possibly go wrong now?"

"We're having a baby." Addison said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"What! Since when did this happen!" Hannah's whole face was lit up. Her smile was huge, the happiest she's been in a long time.

"We didn't know till not long ago, but apparently Momma's been pregnant since right before you were taken." Spencer smiled, he was happy to know that the baby was his.

Hannah sighed, "I'm just so glad it's not… well… you know who's." Addison smiled, hugging her tightly. "Me too, darling."

"I hear some excitement coming from in here, anything the old man needs to know?" David smiled, walking in.

"I'm gonna be a big sister!" Hannah couldn't stop herself from screaming.

Spencer smiled down at Addison, kissing her deeply.

David smiled, "I'm so happy for you two, and you are going to be the best big sister ever, Hannah."

"Now, if they ever let me leave this hospital, that would be fantastic." Addison laughed.

"You know they should probably have done an ultrasound." Spencer spoke again.

"They will when we get check out by my OB/GYN." Addison said back, not worrying at all.

"You're right, they know what they're doing." Spencer smiled back, trying to wash the worry thoughts he had from his mind.

* * *

"Honestly sir, I think she needs more time." Spencer said to Hotch as it was his first official day back since taking time off to be with Addison and Hannah.

Hotch looked down, this wasn't what he wanted to be hearing. Although he understood the circumstances better than other might have. "I figured now that Hannah's security was no longer a threat that Addison might reconsider and come back."

Spencer sighed, nodding. "I was hoping the same too, but I think her pregnancy really has more to do with this than she is telling me."

Hotch nodded, understanding the reasoning Addison had. "She's such a valuable asset to our team, I would hate to lose her."

"I want her to be back, too…but I feel like she's holding her feelings back from me… something is stopping her and I can't figure out what it is." Spencer's gaze was sad. He wanted to help Addison get over her past so they could move on to their future.

"Do you think she needs to talk to someone?" Hotch suggested, looking Spencer in the eye. "A professional, perhaps she would open up better with someone new."

Spencer nodded, nervously tapping his feet. "I'll suggest it for her, but we both know how those Rossi's are."

Hotch laughed, "Yeah, but two Rossi's is better than one."

* * *

" _This better stop or…shit, I don't even know." Addison had bags under her eyes, her face completely pale. She was miserable._

 _Spencer patted a spot on the sofa next to him. Addison smiled weakly, walking over and sitting next to him._

" _I'm sorry this is my fault." Spencer hugged her tightly. He felt terrible, in more ways than one._

 _Addison leaned into him, putting her head on his chest. "I should've been on birth control."_

" _I should've used a condom." He said back instantly, catching her funny look. "A latex free one, I mean."_

 _Addison giggled, "I'm not sorry that I met you." Spencer shifted down, kissing her deeply._

" _I don't understand how I'm supposed to tell my Dad about something like this." She said, her eyes filling up with tears._

 _Spencer wiped the tears away gently with his index finger. "It's going to be okay…I promise."_

" _How are things going to be okay? I can't do this."_

 _Spencer sighed, "Stop doubting yourself, Addie." He hated when she did that, but he understood why she did. He understood why she did all the things that she did and he loved her for who she was._

" _Do you know who my Dad is? The man works for the FBI… he gets what he wants." Her voice was almost fearful._

" _I would love to meet him, Addie." Spencer smiled, melting Addison's heart all at once. "What was it like having a Dad who worked for the FBI?" His question caught Addison off-guard._

 _She looked up at him, her face calm, with a slight smile. "It was actually pretty amazing." She smiled at the thoughts. "My Dad, he's the one who saw my potential when no one in public school did."_

 _Spencer nodded, he could listen to her talk about anything. He always learned something new about her._

" _And you know, as an FBI agent and all the stuff my Dad saw on a daily basis, it made him not want me in public school, for my safety…and especially after I told him about what the kids thought about me being a federal agents child." Her voice cracked as she had an unwanted memory. "I was bullied, some thought the feds were just stupid, others thought I was just a liar." Addison had never opened up to anyone like this._

 _Spencer just sat there, listening, taking everything in. He wanted her to know he cared, she was the most important thing to him._

" _And I remember the last time I was ever in school was after I told my Dad about what happened with some of the guys in my class." The tears now rolling out of her eyes. The memory was horrible. "My Dad withdrew me right then and there, he hired a private teacher and kept me with him wherever his job took him."_

" _Did that impact your social skills at all?" Spencer was genuinely curious. "I just always wonder about a transition like that."_

" _It's funny, I was so ahead of my age that I acted like an adult anyways." Her smiled returned. "And my Dad's whole team was family, especially his partner, agent Gideon. You'd like him… but being homeschooled, it only affected me in positive ways, and I finished schooling way early and went on to pursue my dreams."_

 _Spencer's childhood was much different than Addison's, but he was just happy to have her now._

" _I want to meet your father, Addison." Spencer was serious, he felt that this was important for their relationship._

 _Addison immediately went emotionless. "I don't think that's a good idea… I don't want him knowing I'm pregnant… it would ruin everything."_

" _How would it ruin everything? I told my mom." His voice changing by the second._

" _That's because your a Momma's boy!" Addison snapped, but then realized what she had just said._

 _Spencer stood up, "You know Addison, some times you need to think before you speak."_

 _She knew she had crossed a line. "I'm…sorry." She said softly, trying to hold back her tears._

" _Our parents have a right to know what is happening, we are having a baby and we intend on giving it up, they need to help us get through this, because we can't do it all on our own!"_

 _Deep down, Addison knew he was right, although she wanted him not to be. But Spencer was always right, and she needed to just accept that._

" _I know… but my situation… my Dad, he will not take this lightly." Addison's voice was coarse as she tried not to choke on her words. "He's always been so proud of me, he will take this as one of my first fuck-ups… I'm not ready for that."_

 _Spencer sat back down, pulling Addison close. "It'll be okay, baby." He planted a sweet kiss at the top of her head, rubbing her back gently and soothingly._

" _What if we can't get through this though?" She looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears._

" _We can get through anything, my love." Spencer said, kissing her deeply. "I will always be here for you, no matter what happens or where life takes us."_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all so much for your continued reading of this series! Please review (kind ones only please.) And favorite!

As always, I do not own Criminal Minds, I SERIOUSLY own NOTHING.

* * *

Chapter Two:

"How was your first day at your new school?" Spencer asked as Hannah bursted through the front door.

Hannah had her backpack on her back, her new school uniform and shoes. She looked so much like Spencer, it amazed himself.

"It was amazing! I am smarter than all those older kids!" She was so proud of herself. Hannah placed her backpack on the hook designated for her and took off her shoes, placing them in their spot.

"That's great, do you have any homework?" Spencer moved into the kitchen, gently closing case-files so Hannah couldn't see them.

"Yeah, but it's easy. I'll finish in less than ten minutes, maybe sooner." Spencer chuckled at her quirky remark, so much like himself.

"Where's Momma?" Hannah asked, noticing she wasn't in the room.

"She's in the bath, I'm going to go bring her some water, you go get started on your homework, okay?" Spencer said, grabbing the glass and heading up stairs.

Hannah promptly nodded, doing as she was told.

Spencer gently knocked on the bathroom door. "Come in," He heard the soft voice call. He entered, smiling as he saw Addison relaxing in the bathtub.

"Thank you," She said softly, taking the water from Spencer and taking a small sip.

Spencer sat down on the floor directly by the tub. "How are you feeling?" He asked, his voice gentle.

Addison bit her lower lip, and looked at the bubbles in the tub. She didn't want to tell him what was on her mind. "Something is wrong with me." She finally said, fighting back her emotions. She was not wanting to break down, not again.

Spencer nodded, "Talk to me about it." He wanted to help her through what she was feeling.

"You will never understand." Spencer didn't like the way she said that so sadly.

"Look at me, Addie." Spencer said, they were face to face. "I want to help you, tell me what you need and I will make it happen, please, just talk to me."

"I want to make sure Miss-I mean, Freddy gets the death penalty." She finally said, her eyes filling up with tears. She bit her lip, trying to not get emotional.

Spencer hugged her, he got water on himself in the process.

"What about Declan?" Spencer was a tad confused.

"What about him, he died, right?" Addison had a strange look on his face.

"Addie… no… you don't remember what happened when we got on the scene and got you out of the ditch?" Spencer was suddenly worried, her memory was off.

"I… I… don't remember anything after telling you I was pregnant." Her voice shaking. "What is wrong with me?!"

"I think you have some memory loss, or psychological blocks holding you back from remembering what happened that night." Spencer's heart hurt for her.

"I want to get those memories back." She said softly.

"And we will do that, I will find you the best psychotherapist I can and we will fix this, I promise, baby." Spencer said, kissing her. He wanted to kiss the pain away from her, but he knew only time would heal these wounds.

"I'm not crazy." She cried. "This is not me!"

"This is normal, Addie. You probably have PTSD, and your brain is trying to protect you from those memories." Spencer felt useless, he wishes he would've noticed this sooner.

"I want to work, I want to get back to work, I want to get those two assholes the death penalty. Nothing will stop me from testifying in their case, they deserve the most painful death ever imagined and if I could shoot them myself, I would." Addison said, wiping the tears from her face. "They are going to pay for what they did to me."

* * *

"Now, Miss Rossi," Her voice was kind, gentle, and warm. "Can you tell me about how you were treated while held against your will by these men?"

Addison cleared her throat. She hadn't been in therapy like this before, but she knew honesty was best.

"They were controlling… of every aspect of my life." Addison started. She sighed heavily, twiddling her thumbs. "I met Declan when I was sixteen, he pulled me over for something."

The psychotherapist's name was Nancy, she had light blonde hair, she seemed to be in her mid-thirties, maybe forties. She had such a soft, gentle approach.

"What happened after Declan pulled you over, how old was he at the time?"

Addison had to think for a moment. It had been so long ago and her memory wanted to fade everything away to protect herself.

"He looked really young, I think he mentioned something about being a newly graduated cop, something like that… he was in his twenties." Addison answered. She swallowed, clenching her hands into a fist. "I think he was shocked at my age, he immediately tried to charm me up."

"How did he charm you?" She asked, writing down her notes then looking back up.

"Declan was very much attractive, and he knew that. He used it to his full advantage." Addison said, looking at her feet. "He acted concerned for me and my wellbeing, and I was stupid to think someone cared." Her voice low, her eyes had a dark look as she recalled these faded memories.

"Why do you think that you were stupid to think someone cared, because you are very loved."

Addison looked at the clock. She felt like she was being interrogated. "Because I was an addict."

She nodded like she understood Addison's pain and suffering. "So after giving your daughter a better life, you turned to drugs to cope?"

"Yes, and I knew it was bad for me to be doing, but I needed an escape." Addison said softly, trying to mask her emotions. "And that's where Declan used that to his advantage."

"How so?" She looked up from her notebook.

Addison hesitated for a moment, "Because when he pulled me over… I was high out of my mind and had an open bag of coke on the empty seat next to me." She looked away before Nancy could say anything, she wanted this session to be over.

"What did Declan do after he pulled you over, clearly you weren't arrested."

She looked back into Nancy's direction. "He told me he wanted to help me, that he wanted to help me get back on track." Addison's whole body shivered at the thoughts. "He told me he could get me into a rehab center with a fake ID, and that was that."

"How long were you in rehab?" Nancy asked, putting her pen down and gazing into Addison's eyes.

"A month, I think. Once I came down from the withdrawals, I was fine." Addison replied promptly. "And then I went directly to Yale." Addison said that with a smirk.

"Now that is incredible, not many people can accomplish that." Nancy smiled, as if she was proud.

"And it didn't take me long at all to get the rest of the Phd's that I wanted, as I was nearly done before I left Caltech, and with the transfer of my credits and such being so easy and smooth, I was done by the age of eighteen." Addison loved talking about her accomplishments.

"Now, let's go to you moving to New York City, what prompted that move?" Nancy had a hunch.

Addison paused, she didn't like where this was going, but she knew it had to be discussed. "My father, is a federal agent and the bureau jumped at the chance to have another Rossi on their side. They begged me to take a job, so I did and it just so happened to be in New York City."

"What was your daily tasks like?" Addison didn't think her question was relevant.

"Um, I was brought in to conduct get information out of serial killers and I did a lot of death row information intake before they, you know." She looked at Nancy, wanting to see her reaction. And there wasn't one, it was as if she had heard this exact story before.

"Now, tell me about being with Declan." She said, taking a sip of her coffee. She was so calm and content.

Addison remained silent, and she knew her time was up soon. "He was controlling, from the get-go." She fumbled with her fingers. "He charmed me into dating him, even though I later found out that was a lie itself."

"When did you learn he was lying?" She asked, writing feverishly.

"Not even after being with him for twenty-four hours. Missy- I mean Freddy came home from his shift and then that cat was out of the bag." Addison almost laughed at how ironic her story sounded. Was this even believable?

"And Freddy, was Declan's partner?" She was double-checking.

Addison nodded, "He was the female of that relationship and he made that very clear right away, like I was a threat to him." She thought for a moment. "I wanted to leave right there and then, but I couldn't."

"And why is that?"

Addison didn't want to answer, her time was nearly up. She could wait this out in silence, but that would get her no where.

"Declan threatened to tell the bureau about my drug past, and they claimed to have proof, but that's not what stopped me from leaving." Addison replied, her eyes starting to water at the unwanted thoughts crossing her mind.

Nancy put down her pen and pencil, the time was up. She fixed her stance from the chair before asking, "And what was the one thing stopping you from leaving?"

Addison looked up into her eyes, her gaze dark and eery. "Hannah was living in New York at the time, and I was told the second I leave, Hannah's life would end…and I had every right to believe he was capable of that because of what he was doing to me." Addison paused. "The second Hannah's family moved again… I left so fucking fast… going undercover saved me… and then going back to Spencer, he was truly the only reason I refused to let myself die… he's my lifeline." A tear escaped Addison's eye.


End file.
